villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Council of Disney Villains
Council of Disney Villains are a group of antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts series. They are also the villains of many theme parks and other adaptions. Role Council continue to make appearances later throughout the series. Maleficent is the leader of the council. The group works together mostly behind the scenes as a secret society of sorts. They seek the power that Kingdom Hearts can grant them, wishing to use it for universal domination. They once resided in their former headquarters, the Villains' Vale. In truth however, they are merely just pawns of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and through him, they are pawns of Xehanort, unknowingly doing his bidding when they believe they are the true puppet masters. Members Maleficent, Pete, Hades and Captain Hook are currently the only members of the council. Kingdom Hearts Maleficent-Leader of the council. Destroyed her world and managed to kidnap the Princess of Heart from there. * Pete - Maleficent's true second in command. While not seen, Pete was a member at this time. Sent to collect Heartless for Maleficent's army. * Jafar - Maleficent's second in command. Was the only villain to find both his worlds Keyhole and Princess of Heart. * Hades - God of the Underworld. * Captain Hook - Used his ship as the villains main form of travel. * Ursula - Sea Witch. * Oogie Boogie - Lowest ranking of the main council and weakest. Could not control Heartless. * Riku - Joined Maleficent so he could get Kairi's heart back. * Ansem, Seeker of Darkness - also technically joined the group when he possessed Riku, though Maleficent did not realize that it was Ansem. Ansem had secretly been manipulating the group since the beginning, making him the true leader of the Council. Kingdom Hearts II During this game the previous members of the council are divided and do not join up again with Maleficent, though she does try to bring some of them back. Pete also manages to gain new members, though they never actually meet Maleficent. Oogie and Hades briefly join up but then decide they are better off on their own. * Maleficent - leader. * Pete - Maleficent's errand boy and second in command. * Oogie Boogie - revived by Maleficent and briefly follows her orders, until he tells her that he won't help and leaves. * Hades - assists Pete until he became a liability. * Scar - is given control of the Heartless by Pete and joins. * Captain Barbossa - is given control of the Heartless by Pete and joins.(Formerly) Kingdom Hearts: coded * Maleficent - leader * Pete - Maleficent's errand boy. * Jafar - is helped by Maleficent and Pete. Minions * The council members are able to control their worlds Heartless. * Maleficent has a raven named Diablo * Pain and Panic, Hydros, Lythos, Pyros and Stratos and the Hydra. * Iago.(Formerly) * Flotsam and Jetsam. * Lock, Shock and Barrel. * Mr. Smee. * Undead Pirates. * Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' * Maleficent-Leader *Pete-Second in command ''Kingdom Hearts IV' * Maleficent-Leader *Pete-Second in command *Bill Cipher-3rd in command *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit-Mickey's Envy Older Brother *Ratigan-Recruited by Pete *Zira-Scar's Replacement *Sa Luk-Jafar's Replacment *Zurg-Oogie Boogie's Replacment *Scroop-Ursula's Replacment *Frollo-Revived by Dr.Facilier *Dr.Facilier-Recruited by Maleficent *Judge Doom-Recruited by Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Darth Sidious-Recruited by Judge Doom *Thanos-Recruited by Pete *Lord Dominator-Recruited by Zurg *Gaston-Recruited by Frollo *Alice Angel-Recruited by Thanos *Shadow Blot-Recruited by Pete Minions *Diablo *Beagle Boys *Pyroninca *Eight Ball *Gideon(Formerly) *Gremlin Prescott *Clock Tower *Animatronic Hook *Felicia *Fidget *Nuka *Vitani(Formerly) *Outsiders(Formerly) *40 Thieves *Nos4a2 *Warp Darkmatter *XL(Formerly) *Evil Buzz *Gravitina *Wirewolf(Formerly) *Hand *Frollo's Guards(Formerly) *Lawrence *Friends on Other Side *Facilier's Shadow *Toon Weasels *Darth Vader(Formerly) *Boba Fett *Count Dooku *Jabba *General Grevious *Jango Fett *Tarkin *Darth Maul *Savage Opress *Kylo Ren *Snoke *Hux *Phasma *Black Order *Loki(Formerly) *Ronan *Yon Rogg *Supreme Intellgence *Nebula(Formerly) *Gamora(Formerly) *Dominatbots *Lefou *Boris(Brainwashed) *Phantom Blot Category:Spoilers Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Elementals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Crossover Villains Category:Bendy Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Bad Boss Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Trap Masters Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Magic Category:Outcast Category:Tyrants Category:Polluters Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Cult Leaders Category:Honorable Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers Category:War Criminals Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Energy Beings Category:Archenemy Category:Disney Villains Category:Sadists Category:Hercules Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Tim Burton Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Main Antagonists Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artist Category:Wonderland Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version